


Take Me Home (Art for Ardatli)

by Altheak, Ardatli



Category: Young Avengers
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, Alternate Universe – University/CollegeRuns, F/M, Profs!AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-22
Updated: 2014-05-22
Packaged: 2018-01-26 04:21:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1674515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Altheak/pseuds/Altheak, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ardatli/pseuds/Ardatli
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(NSFW) Art for Ardatli's Take Me Home (Young Avengers Profs!AU). This is my contribution to the Work In Progress (The 'Finish Your S***') Big Bang.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Take Me Home (Art for Ardatli)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ardatli](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ardatli/gifts).



This is my contribution to the Work In Progress (The 'Finish Your S***') Big Bang.

These are illustrations for Ardatli's [Take Me Home](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1673846/chapters/3554384), the long awaited Darcy Lewis/Tommy Shepherd companion piece for [There’s No Textbook For This, a Profs!AU](http://archiveofourown.org/series/41145).

It was Ardatli who introduced me to the beautiful bubble of joy that is Kat Dennings aka Darcy Lewis, so when I saw that her Darcy/Tommy piece was up for grabs in a [big bang](http://wipbigbang.livejournal.com/), I had to have it. Then, I had to figure out how to art. It didn’t work. Oh, well.

To be honest, I’ve only created this page so I could redirect you to [Ardatli’s, so go to the original page](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1673846/chapters/3554384) and leave kudos and comments there!

Don’t bother scrolling down, I’ve probably messed up the codes and none of the pics will show up.

[Just go, already!](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1673846/chapters/3554384)

 

\---

 

1 – Meet the girls

\---

2 – Not remotely Darcy Lewis yet still prettier than the car

 

\---

3 – Don’t look at the shoes

 

\---

4 – Dislocated Shoulders

\---

5 – Constipated Corporate

\---

6 – Happily Ever After?

 


End file.
